Resurgence: the Imaginary Codex
by starspawn07
Summary: A collection of made-up factions for the Warhammer 40k universe. Neo-Slann, Spacers, Cathayians etc ... mostly serious, occasionally not.
1. NeoSlann pt1

This was inspired by ApocSM's imaginary factions for Warhammer 40K.

Mine are not exactly imaginary. I'll try to make them funny/interesting enough to be worth reading :)

Also, for now, there's a common theme: these are factions which nearly went extinct a long time ago, and are now "resurfacing". Expect a crap-load of fanon XP ( actually, it's my attempt to make some sense of the messy sci-fi universe that is WH40k )

You'll also notice I tend to use the term "Species" more than "Race".

Finally, I own nothing. The Warhammer franchise ( both 40k and Fantasy ) is the property of Games Workshop. ( If I did own Warhammer 40k, I would have come up with less clumsy-looking models for the Tyranids :P )

**Background: The ( not-so-canon ) War in Heaven**

During the War in Heaven, the Old Ones uplifted various species to fight the Necron menace. The Eldar, the Krork, and the Slann. Few know where the Old Ones found the original species ( and the Eldar are too proud to tell. ), but the Old Ones' intentions can be inferred.

Of these species, the Slann took the roles of healers and nurturers. Their calm and stable minds ( combined with psychic talent ) were suited to these tasks. The Old Ones placed a further mental conditioning on them, transferring their own aversion to violence into the Slann.

( Why did the Old Ones need to create the Eldar ? The most reasonable explanation is that the Old Ones found it difficult to use the Warp for violence themselves. )

This made the Slann the opposite, and thus a good complement, to the emotionally unstable and warlike Eldar.

All was going well. The necrons' ignorance of the Warp meant they were easily defeated by the Eldar, Slann and Krork forces, but the consequences were grave. The repeated use of Warp-based magic brought the Enslavers into the physical realm. These powerful psychic entities possessed sentient organic life forms, turning them into living portals through which more Enslavers and warp predators can enter the Materium and feast on the psychic energies of unwary fleshlings.

The reactions to the Enslaver Plague were varied.

The necrons and their Star Gods, unused to the sudden flood of Warp energies ( which was anathema to the Star Gods ) occurring all over the galaxy, were forced to shut down and go into hibernation. ( yeah, I know what the official story is, but come on, these are beings who can live off the energies of the stars ! why would they worry about starving just because sentient organic life was going to get wiped out ( which did not happen anyway ) ? )

The Eldar migrated towards the core of the galaxy, and made a strong stand against the Enslavers, protected from the latter's psychic attacks by fortresses constructed of psycho-active Wraithbone.

The Krork were supposedly wiped out, but the reproductive spores ( which were overlooked by the Enslavers because spores have no mind ) they left behind survived the Plague and would later give rise to the savage Orks, who have no memory of their ancestors' role in the War in Heaven. ( and they don't care anyway … )

The Old Ones themselves either fled the galaxy, took shelter with the Eldar, or got killed by the Enslavers. ( It's possible the Old Ones themselves summoned the Enslavers while attempting to open the whole galaxy to the Warp and thus defeat the Star Gods once and for all. )

And the Slann ? Realising that the overuse of psychic powers was responsible for the current calamity, they decided to calm their minds ( an ability discovered and enhanced by the Old Ones ) to such an extent that it was no longer possible for any other psychic being to detect their thoughts. Some succeeded, and managed to survive the Enslaver Plague. In other words, they went Zen.

**Neo-Slann**

One small group of Slann scientists and mystics predicted that if all the Slann continued to dissolve their emotions like that, eventually they would lose the motivation to procreate, or to even sustain their own lives, and then the Slann species would go extinct.

And it was just about to. After tens of millennia, even though they took care not to come into conflict with the younger, more prolific species, the Slann population scattered and appeared to dwindle, until the influence of their civilization became limited to a few isolated star systems ( while the Eldar, humans, and recently the Tau dominated the galaxy around them ).

Finally, they decided that something had to be done. Thus, the New Spawning was carried out.

Through the cooperation of the Slann settlements on various worlds, a new generation of Slann was birthed and genetically modified to be more active, completely free of the mental conditioning placed on their ancestors by the Old Ones.

These Neo-Slann ( Or Newts, for short ) grew up and congregated into Communities. They were given little help from their predecessors except for a few Old Slann sent to each settlement to guide their development, as well as the pieces of technology that the Old Slann had not bothered to hide from from them.

With the future hopes of one of the oldest sentient species in the Milky Way resting on their shoulders, and the curious, adventurous spirit of a people who have just achieved interstellar travel ( from their own perspective ) the Neo-Slann set out to explore the strange new universe of the 41st millienium.

**Physiology**

Unlike the Old Slann, who now resemble large sleepy toads, the Newts have a leaner, fitter appearance.

Like Terran amphibians, each Newt begins life as an aquatic tadpole, hatched from one of many eggs produced in one Spawning. The tadpole eventually grows up to resemble a Giant Salamander, with longer legs supporting an erect gait, forlimbs ending in webbed hands with a suction pad at each fingertip, and a large head ( with big golden, silvery or red eyes, thin lips, and very small nose ). With age, the skin becomes darker in colour ( green, red, or brown ) and courser ( some warriors even grow crocodile-like scales ). The tail does not disappear. Rather, it grows in proportion to the rest of the body, like Terran salamanders.

Females are usually shorter, wider at the hips and retain a youthful appearance ( e.g lighter, smoother skin, bright eyes etc ). ( That's right, no boobs ! Come on, you don't always need boobs to imagine a pleasant looking female alien. )

/( something like the original 'dinosauroid', but far stouter, and more "adorable". )

A unique pattern of thin black stripes covers each individual Newt. Only the stripes along the back are thick enough to be visible from afar.

Like the Old Slann, the Newts don't seem to age. They just keep growing, at a slower and slower pace, until they reach a rough optimum size ( from two to three metres tall, depending on the living environments).

The Newts have also inherited their predecessors' psychic talent and calm minds. However, without the long millennia of mental training that the Old Slann have had, the Newts are still not safe from warp predators. When such a threat is detected, a Newt's first instinct is to go into a meditative state to protect itself. This saves their souls … most of the time.

The Slann's natural habitats are tropical rainforests with high humidity, frequent storms and floods, and tall, overgrown vegetation blotting out the ground and skies. They also prefer gloomy weather, in contrast to the bright lighting used by the Eldar and Tau, though ironically, the Neo-Slann are generally more cheerful ( jovial ) compared to those two other peoples.

**Society**

There are two basic social units: the Community, comprising of all Newts born in the same place ( up to thousands ), and the Shoal, the group in which several Newts travel together when on the move ( smaller in size than Communities ). Several ( hundreds to uncountable ) nearby Communities would come together to build a city.

The Neo-Slann produce a massive number of offspring during each spawning, usually in a natural body of water close to the parents home. Exposed to the elements of the wilds, many tadpoles don't survive to adulthood, and the Slann do not try to ensure the survival of every tadpole as they don't consider the tadpole stage to be sentient yet. Regardless, enough young Newts do survive, and usually the stronger ones.

Every now and then, a city decides to organize an Expedition, where some Communities reorganize themselves into Shoals and travel to a faraway place, to explore and establish new settlements. It is these Expeditions that make the impression of a "Slann Army" to the other factions, though the Slann do not have a tight military organization.

Other than the genetic databases, the Newts are not very good at keeping track of their familial relationships ( try keeping track of all the frog spawn in a pond and you'll see how difficult it is ). Hence, a hereditary caste system has not yet developed. The respect that the Slann accord each other are purely based on scholarship, prowess in battle ( usually defensive ), resourcefulness, and bravery.

**Attitude**

Being a recent faction like the Tau, the Neo-Slann do not have an ingrained hatred to most other species ( except for Tyrannids and Necrons, which are impossible for them to sympathize with ), and are fast friends with the altruistic Tau.

However, unlike the Tau, they have no interest in creating any political utopia. The primary goal of the Great Expeditions is to explore and to trade. To this end, they are willing to work with anyone, be it the Imperium, the Ethereals, Chaos, Orks, the Eldar, and even the Dark Eldar.

This inevitably involves them into conflicts which they should not be involved in. When this happens, they usually pull back and disappear through the Webway, the knowledge of which was passed down to them from the Old Slann. However, if they are forced to fight, their seemingly primitive weapons can still pack an awful lot of punch.

The habit of entering and emerging from the webways unannounced, draws mixed reactions from the Eldar. ( most of the time, the Newts have no idea where they are going, and cause a lot of confusion with their sudden appearance. ) Some Craftworlds see them as valuable allies, while others view them as a bloody nuisance.

The Imperium views them as … ( what else ? -,- ) … Xenos to be conquered. The Slann hide from the Imperial military as far as possible, and attempt to establish trade relations with fringe colonies.

**Aesthetics**

Slann architecture resembles stylized and translucent corals and sea shells. A Slann city can appear as a blown up coral reef ( intermixed with the forests that that they like so much ) from the distance, sometimes extending around the entire coast of a continent, up its rivers, and into its lakes, forming a dark brown ( with shifting blotches of gold due to refraction ) border visible from space. There may also be pieces of mobile Slann construction drifting out at sea.

Slann armour and vehicles resemble various crustaceans with translucent brown cuticle.

**Technology **

The Neo-Slann get most of their basic materials from aquatic animals and plants they rear. The latter are bred to respond only to the psychic commands of the Slann.

Shugoth:

A blind tentacled slug-like creature, usually larger than the average Slann, used by the Neo-Slann for construction, as an aid to the Newts' own labour. It uses its long tentacles for locomotion and manipulation. It also has organs for drilling and secreting Sea-glass, and highly developed senses of touch, hearing, smell, and taste. When there is no controller around, the Shugoth reverts to its natural state: a sessile sea-snail.

Sea-glass:

A tough, durable and versatile material secreted by the Shugoths. Usually translucent and dark brown in colour, but may have white scratches/patches which hint at intricate internal circuitry. It can be molded into the frames and shells around which Neo-Slann buildings, vehicles, ships, and armour can be constructed. Alternatively it can be simply used as a lasting cement to glue various odd components together. It can be reinforced by the inclusion of special polymers. Once reinforced, the Sea-glass can take an aweful amount of stress and is very hard to destroy. Unlike the Warp-based Wraithbone used by Eldar, Sea-glass is not psychoactive. Rather, Neo-Slann circuitry works in a similar manner to human and Tau electronics.

Psi-gel:

A transparent, chemically inert substance which can change shape under the command of a psychic entity ( either a Slann user or a generator ), who must remain in contact with the gel, or else it will collapse back to its amorphous state. Thought to be obtained from a shape-shifting jellyfish-like creature. Its strength depends on the psychic power of the user, though beyond a certain power level, the user may simply replace the Psi-gel with Warp-based constructs. Usually too soft to serve as armour or weapons.

Woof-bubble/ Woof-wall/ Woof-Suit:

A semi-permeable barrier made of Psi-gel. Various sizes. The biggest ones help a ship or city to retain its internal environment while allowing personnel and vehicles to enter or exit through the barrier. ( like the Gungans' hydrostatic shields in Star Wars: Phantom Menace ) For this reason, even a broken Slann space-ship is still a viable vessel, as long as the Woof-wall generators are still functioning, to retain its internal atmosphere. Woof-Suits are form-fitting, commonly used environmental suits made almost entirely of Psi-gel ( plus a few Sea-glass plates here and there ). Neo-Slann armour consists of a layer of Psi-gel completely covered in Sea-glass plates, giving the impression of a translucent brown lobster's cuticle molded around a humanoid form.

Webway:

The Slann version of the webway gate resembles a gigantic conch shell with its tip pointing upwards. At the mouth of the shell is the shimmering portal analogous to the portal created by Eldar Webway Gates. Thanks to the Old Slann ( or rather, thanks to them not having found any way to hide the portals from the Newts' eyes … ), the Neo-Slann can freely enter or exit the webway like the Eldar. Unfortunately, unlike the Eldar, the Newts have yet to map it out, and the Eldar are rather reluctant to share that knowledge.

…

Wow I sure got carried away 0_0

And I have yet to do the Special Abilities, Wargear, and Units section 0,0

And I have yet to talk about the other two species that I have been thinking about 0 . 0 …

Ah well, it's getting late so I'll leave that for later.

Do put in a review and tell me what you think of this so far :)

Any suggestions are also very welcome :D

Have a nice day/night ;)

-Star


	2. NeoSlann pt2

In case you haven't found out, there's a story here on fanfic net called "Return of the Vampire Counts" by . It's about the resurgence of vampires in WH40K :D Search for it in the Warhammer section. And remember to leave lots of reviews and favs to encourage Caputo to continue the story ;)

Now on to the Neo Slann. Obviously, the below is not a comprehensive army list.

I'll be mentioning some real-world animals to make it easier for you to imagine what some of the Equipment look like :)

**Special Abilities**

_Croak !_ :

A natural defence used by the Slann species. When pursued by a relentless enemy, a Slann on the run may turn to face the enemy and belch out a concentrated cone of high-amplitude sound waves ( combined with bad breath ) which disorients the pursuer, giving the Slann some time to escape. In pre-technical times, this ability was also used to stun prey.

_Amphibious_:

Slann units are just as agile under water as they are on dry land. Slann technology also do not leak, short-circuit, or burn up as easily as land-based tech such as that of the Imperium.

_What You Looking At ?_:

Engages a target in a staring contest. Hypnotized by the Slann's big exotic eyes, the target becomes temporarily unable to move. A Neo-Slann must remain motionless in order to use this ability, whereas an Old Slann can instantly freeze a target with a brief glance.

_We'll be RIIGGHHT BAAACK_ !

Thanks to the properties of Psi-gel as explained earlier, a broken Slann facility, building or large vehicle, though it appears destroyed, is still partially functional and can still be repaired and returned to the field. Unfortunately, this ability cannot be used to revive dead Slann personnel.

_Psychic Twister_ :

These psionic constructs mimic the powerful whirlwinds that occur in the thunderstorms raging constantly on the surface of the Neo-Slanns' tropical homeworlds. Once summoned, they appear to have minds of their own, and tend to pick up nearby objects ( regardless of whether it's a Slann unit or enemy one. ), tear up nearby shelters and rearrange the terrain in an unpredictable manner. In other words, grey-coloured Flamers.

_Eldritch Hurricane_:

Surrounds a facility or ship in a massive storm of turbulent psychic energies, protecting it from outside attack, but also making it hard for units inside the protected structure to leave. Also blurs/conceals the structure's external appearance.

_Toad Zen_ :

A Slann can enter a meditative state in which the stream of thoughts in his/her mind become very calm and benevolent, healing the Slann and protecting him from malicious psychic intrusion. The Neo-Slann must stay perfectly still in order to attain this state, and it may not work if the enemy is an insanely powerful psyker ( e.g an Enslaver ). An Old Slann, on the other hand, can enter this state in tandem with performing some other tasks, and it renders them totally undetectable to other psykers and immune to the influence of Chaos.

_Remote View_:

Similar to the Eldar Farseer's clairvoyance, except that the Neo-Slann psyker must ( once again ) remain perfectly still and calm to use this ability.

_Psycho-plasm_ :

A transparent ( almost invisible ) Warp-based substitute to Psi-Gel created by a powerful Slann psyker. Like Psi-Gel, it must remain in contact with the user in order to maintain its intended shape. When separated from a controller, it dissipates back into the Warp. Unlike Psi-Gel, it can also be hardened, to form temporary weapons, armour, tools, signs etc. Those psykers strong enough to create psycho-plasm are mostly taken under the tutelage of the Old Slann, and have received the Non-Violence mental conditioning, thus psycho-plasmic weapons are a rare sight, but when they do appear ( usually in desperate conditions ), they are nearly unstoppable. Can be countered by anti-psyker weapons, Nulls, or much stronger psykers ( e.g Old Slann, Warp God, Eldar Farseer ... )

_Heal_ :

Through their long existence, the Old Slann have accumulated a galaxy's worth of medical knowledge. This, combined with their psychic ability, allows them to restore an ailing comrade back to health in such a short time that it seems miraculous to younger onlookers.

**Equipment**

Many of the Neo-Slanns' "Wargear" are just adapted from tools that originally were not intended for war. Most of them can also be used in non-lethal modes.

Neo-Slann ranged "weaponry" mostly consist of solid projectiles, energy beams or sonic weapons. Plasma and flame weapons are impractical in the humid environments that the Slann frequent.

_Psi-Sling_:

A small rod or glove that focuses the user's telekinetic ability, allowing him/her to pick up and move small objects without touching them.

_Psi-pseudopod_ :

A variant of the psi-sling that exudes a tentacle of psi-gel, which is then used to manipulate objects. Has longer range and require less psychic power to use. Is usually installed onto buildings or vehicles rather than carried by personnel.

_Psi-atlatl_:

The weapon version of the Psi-Sling. Either a gauntlet or a stylized baton with a notched nob at one end. Allows the user to pick up any nearby object ( e.g a rock/spear/bolt ) and shoot it ( with a burst of telekinetic force ) at high speed at a target. Naturally it never runs out of "ammunition". Depending on the object getting picked up ( which then depends on the surrounding terrain ), the weapon's damage output varies greatly.

_TK-launcher_:

Heavier version of the Psi-atlatl. With crab-like adjustable "legs" for mounting on a vehicle, user's shoulder or the ground. With enough leverage, the user can pick up and hurl an object as large as himself/herself over quite a distance, with force up to that of a landing meteor. Can also pick up other units and throw them around.

_TK-shield_:

Converts the TK-launcher to project an invisible force-field around its vicinity that speeds up outgoing solid projectiles but slows down incoming solid projectiles. A small unit standing right at the border of the field gets thrown outward, whether it is friendly or enemy.

_Compression brace_:

Saddle-shaped flexible piece installed in Slann armour that allows the user to flex and extend his/her limbs at a speed normally unattainable without this device.

_Shock-mace and com-brace gauntlet_:

Similar to a Terran mantid shrimp's weapon. Originally a hammering tool, later adopted as a weapon by warriors due to its destructive potential. A gauntlet with specially arranged compression braces allows the wearer to swing a mace made of reinforced Sea-glass ( the macehead infused with heavy metals and shaped like a spiny conch shell with closed off mouth ) at supersonic speed, smashing through most materials with ease. If the target is not damaged, the shockwave generated by the impact has a stunning effect.

_Conch duster_:

One Neo-Slann inventor had the bright idea of installing a miniature webway-gate into a mace, allowing the user to clean up the debris created with each strike. Very convenient for the user. Not so for the unfortunate Webway operator who occasionally sees a cloud of dust settling on his head from out of nowhere.

_Soliton pistol_:

Similar to a Terran pistol shrimp's larger claw, in both shape and function. Each snap fires a focused shockwave ( travelling more like a projectile ) which stuns the target. Can also be used as a pincer.

_Soliton blaster_:

Heavier version of the Soliton pistol. Fires a stream of the aforementioned solitons ( particle-like shockwaves ) which shatters certain materials ( e.g glass, bone, stone ) but leaves other materials ( e.g flesh, cloth, gels ) largely unharmed. Can also be used as a pincer.

_Mini-shugoth_:

Through selective breeding, the Slann have created a smaller, portable version of the Shugoth. Lacks tentacles and cannot move by itself, but retains a functional drilling/grinding apparatus. ( Real snails do actually have such an organ. Google "radula" ;) When the user is threatened, it fires hair thin needles of Sea-glass at the enemy.

_Poison dart gun:_

Even more modified from the Mini-Shugoth. Fires needles of Reinforced Sea-glass in the same manner as Eldar Shuriken pistols or Death-spinners. May produce its own ammunition, including specialised needles containing a deadly substance of the user's choosing ( e.g neurotoxin, necrotic venom, ebola virus, concentrated fluoric acid etc ). Replenishes the materials used for this function by feeding on algae/plankton/corals etc, using its radula.

_Resonance Mine_:

Shaped like a sea-urchin. Can be tactically attached to a target surface and remotely controlled. Emits sound or radiowaves which resonate with a predetermined kind of material ( e.g steel ), gradually breaking down all nearby objects ( e.g armour ) made of said material. Can be recalibrated to affect a different kind of material and used more than once. Originally used for mining purposes.

_Resonance cannon_:

Shaped like a crinoid with short arms. The crinoid's "mouth" emits a beam of intense sound ( yes sounds can be made to travel in a beam too ) or radiowave at a faraway target, breaking down the target in a similar manner to the Resonance Mine, but much faster.

_Glide-pack / Macro-Cilia array_:

Rows of small thin finlets ( usually concealed by flexible plating, giving the external appearance of gills or segmented cuticle. ) which flap in unison at high speed, generating a strong air/water current, allowing the wearer or vehicle to hover or fly through air/water with great dexterity. Similar to the abdominal finlets of a Terran shrimp, or the cilia of a Comb Jelly. Since it does not rely on explosive reactions like the Imperial or Tau jet systems, this method of propulsion allows Neo-Slann vehicles and jumpers to move in silence. A similar system aids air/water-circulation within Slann facilities.

_Ram-cilia array_:

Modified cilia array that generates plasma currents, allowing it to function in space.

**A FEW UNITS ( with very brief descriptions ) :**

**HQ:**

_Old Slann Reverend _: "To find what you seek, you must first find yourself… "

A giant toad-like being seated atop a hovering throne of corals. The spiritual leader and lore-keeper of Neo-Slann society. Wields incredible psychic powers, unfathomable foresight and wisdom. Retains ancient mental conditioning which prevents the Old Slann from directly killing any other sentient being. Protects younger Slann from the influence of Chaos and offers them healing and guidance. Usually accompanied by around four Disciples.

_Mage Priest_: "There is no such thing as enemies, only dangerous friends…"

A former Disciple with enough experience becomes independent from his/her mentor. Similar functions to the Old Slann and Disciples, though obviously not as powerful as the Old Slann.

_Master Trickster_: "Who pulled that prank ! It was … splendid !"

A highly experienced trickster ( see "Trickster" description below ), having taken countless missions and earned a name for his exceptional bravery and resourcefulness, may be elected into the leadership of a Slann Expedition. Very cunning tactician and illusionist.

_Commander_: "Let us go … to where no Slann has gone before !" ( Star Trek background music … )

Leader of a Slann Expedition. Enough said :)

**Elite:**

_Trickster_: "Want to see something really cool ?"

Trickster teams are groups of daredevil Neo-Slann who have taken up missions considered insanely difficult or too awkward for normal Slann Expedition members. ( e.g sneaking up on an Eldar Farseer, stealing Imperial technologies, talking to an Ork, Tyranid or Necron etc ). Attire and equipment varies according to mission. Skilled with illusions, sabotage, and the art of escape.

_Slann Champion_ : " Show me how big your _ is !"

The Heavyweight brawlers among the Neo-Slann. Usually around three metres tall, dressed in impressive Crustaceous Armour. Strength rivals that of a Space Marine ( the Slanns' agility, though, is another story … ). When not carrying heavy weaponry into the field, the Champion can be seen helping out with heavy labour or standing guard near important facilities. Divided into different vocations ( e.g "Gunner Champion", "Guard Champion", "Vanguard Champion" etc ). Fighting style is complete opposite to that of the Eldar. While the latter rely on speed, agility and precision, the Slann place more emphasis on stability, leverage, and economy of motion. Sort of like Aikido or Tai-chi.

_Disciple_: "Speak clearly … we have all the time we need."

A Neo-Slann with exceptional psychic talent who has taken the Oath of Non-Aggression, and has become student and assistant to an Old Slann. Leads an ascetic life-style, like the Old Slann, abstaining from vices and fancy possessions. Healer and remote-viewer.

_Blade Mage_/ _Rogue Mage_: "Choose the instrument of your death. I'll make it for you right away …"

Occasionally a Neo-Slann with outstanding psychic talent refuses to take the Oath of Non-Aggression. These individuals are still allowed to go on with their daily lives, but are kept under strict watch by the Old Slann. In the field, the Rogue Mage serves a similar function to Warlocks, though not given as much authority as the Eldar counterparts. Wields psycho-plasmic weapons, usually in the form of transparent swords, glaves, spears etc … hence the name. A rather "emo" character in contrast to the cheerful nature of most Neo-Slann.

…

That's all for now. I'll post the Troop, Fast, Heavy, Vehicle and Ship sections if you want me to and when I have enough ideas. That can still be done even after I have started on other species.

See y'all next chapter :)

-Star


	3. Katha pt1

DariusFF: thanks for the "phenomenal" review :D haha ...

...

I was internally debating whether to a) continue with the Neo-Slann, b) go on to Spacers, or c) go on to Katha.

After consulting the Book of Changes, ( i.e eenie minie moe … ) I decided on c).

Now if you're familiar with WH Fantasy, you remember this human nation called Cathay based off medieval China.

I know the Tau have some East Asian influences too, and I like them a lot, but they lack the "horror" element that I want :P

Get ready, cos the following intro is very very long XD

**Background: The ( completely non-canon ) Dark Age of Magic**

Protected from interference by older civilizations from outside, biological evolution in the isolated Eastern Fringes progressed at a stable, quick pace, and some time in the 20th millennium, an upstart space-faring species arose to challenge the Eldar and humans' rule of the galaxy.

In the common language of this younger civilization,_ Katha_ originally meant "bearing fire", or figuratively, "splendid". The taming of fire was considered a mark of civilization, and the Katha believed themselves to be the most adept at controlling fire. And rightly so, as much of Katha technology was based on alchemy and mastery over the raw elements.

Originally, a partially democratic Celestial Court ruled over all the Katha nations, but as the Katha achieved space flight and started establishing offworld colonies, there arose Feudal Lords each ruling a Kingdom independent from the Homeworld, and constantly waging war against other Feudal Lords over territory and resources. Hence, though Katha psykers knew of the existence of the Warp, for a long time they did not develop a working Warp Drive, and the Katha were all confined within the home system of planets orbiting the star known as Kara, "throne of flames".

… until a Terran Starship crashlanded on Tyenbyik ("Sky wall"), a cold, sparsely inhabited planet in the system.

This Starship later called the "Derelict" was a civilian human vessel, suffering from severe systems malfunctions after traveling through the Gulf ( the crew eventually perished ). Upon its entry into the Kara system, Katha psykers across the system immediately felt its presence, and reported it into their Feudal lords.

At once, all the Kingdoms sent teams to the crash site to investigate and study its evidently advanced alien technology. In a pivotal moment in Katha history, the team of scientists sent by the Celestial Court reached the "Derelict" first, and convinced the fleets sent by other Kingdoms to cooperate with their research instead of fighting over the crash site, as doing the latter would damage the prize they all sought.

Pooling their efforts, the research team, now joined by scientists from every Kingdom and provided with the best facilities, managed to achieve a rudimentary understanding of the technology aboard the "Derelict", and constructed working prototypes of their own.

To the more ambitious Katha rulers, the development of the Warp Drive seemed to open up a whole new Universe ripe for conquest. Fuelled by rivalry between them, the Feudal Lords sent their fleets out across the Eastern Fringe, and beyond, to claim new territory for themselves.

After trial and error ( and the heroic sacrifice of the Katha vanguard fleets ), they managed to cross the Gulf, and there their expansion was stopped, first by the very species who constructed the "Derelict", and then by another which had been ( to the Katha's utter astonishment ) secretly watching the Katha since the latter's Stone Age.

Most of the Katha's early invasion campaigns into Terran space ended in disaster for the Katha. Back then, humans were at the height of their technological prowess. Against AI-controlled war machines, warships guided by Navigators, fortresses which constructed themselves overnight … the Katha's spells and weapons were ineffective.

Yet the most terrible defeats were handed to them by the Eldar. Entire structures ( the size of moons ) summoned out of nowhere, psychics who foresaw their every move and manipulated their minds like a naturalist playing with ants, … the Katha invaders were quickly put in their place by what they perceived as a race of immortal "sorcerers" who wielded "incredible magic" far surpassing their own.

The most shock and awe was created by the physical manifestations of the Eldar's gods. After having their forces crushed several times under the heels of the mighty Avatars of Khaine ( that was before Slaanesh, so back then Eldar gods were even stronger … ), the Katha understood ( or thought they did ) : they needed a god.

A group of mystics from the Kingdom of Tsin reached out with their minds in search of any powerful entity who might aid the Katha. Their prayers were answered, by the Herald of Change, then a daemon intent on ruling the Immaterium.

The Herald of Change taught the Katha how to acquire untold magic powers by sacrificing souls to a force in the Warp called Chaos. Armed with this newfound power ( using the Warp to affect physical reality to an extent which the Katha had previously considered impossible ) the Tsin quickly defeated the other Kingdoms, burning to death anyone who resisted, allowing the Herald to take the latters' souls. The Feudal lord of Tsin took the title of First Emperor, ruling the unified Katha empire, except for a few star systems at its outskirts, back in the Eastern Fringes. These Untamed Realms held out due to their remote locations. Everywhere else, the Katha devoted themselves to the practice of Chaos Sorcery, and conquering new worlds to find new sacrifices to Chaos.

Daemons taking the Katha's physical appearance ( but scaled up by several times, with wings attached ) soared over the battlefield, raining fiery death upon the Katha's enemies. At the Katha sorcerers' whim, the very terrain and fabric of space twisted and tore up to swallow their hapless victims, and Katha warriors ( plus their weapons ) mutated to become incredibly tough, fast and deadly.

As a response to the Eldar's Webway, the Katha created the Maze, a similar but separate network of passages in the Warp, through which the Katha could now cross the vast interstellar void in mere seconds.

The Eldar, seeing that it was pointless to confront the invaders head-on, and foreseeing ( rightly ) that the Katha Empire would not last long anyway, withdrew back to the safety of the galactic core.

The humans fought the Katha for some time, but eventually a peace treaty was signed between the allied Terran factions and the Katha Empire, leaving the latter with a sizable portion of the former's territories.

And then, came the Great Burning.

It began with a terrifying psychic scream which originated from somewhere within Katha territory, and reverberated across the galaxy. Katha psykers felt their souls being ripped apart. Even Eldar Seers and human Navigators felt its impact. On every world controlled by the Cult of Chaos ( which was almost every world in the Katha Empire ), Warp fires raged across the surface, killing or horribly mutating every living organism in their way. Daemons ignored the commands of their summoners and attacked the innocent.

Katha vessels and personnel in transit through the Maze became trapped in its increasingly unpredictable passageways, their souls eventually driven mad and taken by the Herald … or rather, the former daemon, who, thanks to the Katha's sacrifices, had risen to become a God, ruler of all Chaos, Changer of Ways …

Tzeentch.

Overnight, the Katha empire was reduced to ashes, the population of Katha decimated and turned into daemons. The Kara system was engulfed by Tzeentch's daemonic legions, and lost to the Warp. The Maze now became the legendary ( to followers of Chaos ) Maze of Tzeentch.

Back in the Eastern Fringes, the surviving Katha, lead by what remained of the Celestial Court and Feudal Lords, escaped into the Untamed Realms ( now renamed as New Kara ) where a few sorcerers erected the Great Wall, a network of monuments spanning several worlds which generated an invisible field around the Realms, severely weakening anything that attempted to enter it through the Warp. Those who were unable to shake off the influence of Tzeentch placed themselves in stasis, to be awakened when Tzeentch's power had waned. ( They were not immortal like the Eldar, and they did not have their own soulstones to protect their souls from Tzeentch. )

There they hid themselves, waiting … for 20000 years.

Through the Great Fall of the Eldar,

The overthrow of Tzeentch by other Chaos Gods ( the breaking of the "Crystal Staff", Tzeentch's symbol of power, after which Tzeentch began sending the Blue Scribes to reclaim the magic he had lost )

the Rise of the Imperium,

and the emergence of the Tau Empire over the region the Katha once ruled.

As the Tau did not use the Warp for space travel, the Great Wall did not stop a Tau expedition from entering the Untamed Realms. When the Katha saw the alien vessels approaching their worlds, they realized just how much the galaxy had changed since the Great Burning,

And that it was time for them to venture out of their hiding place, and pay a visit to some "old friends".

**Physiology**

Well, I've already dropped a big hint on what the Katha look like. Basically, take a Lord of Change, scale it down to a human's height, give it a more upright pose, a younger face ( big forward facing eyes, longer braincase etc ), drastically shrink the jaws and remove the wings !

( the latest, more bird/raptor-like versions of the Dinosauroid ).

Other aspects of their physiology are bird like. Very sharp eyesight. Can see three times as far as normal humans ( even further with Sorcerous or Mana enhancements ). Hollow but strong bones, combined with highly efficient metabolism, making the Katha highly agile. Complex vocal chords, allowing the Katha to imitate a wide range of sounds with minimal mouth movement.

Due to the influence of Tzeentch, the Katha's inky purple blood tend to flare out into flames when in contact with air ( stops when the wound closes, and Katha do heal faster than humans ), a nasty surprise for an enemy who has wounded the Katha in intense close combat.

Males are usually taller and leaner, with lustrous blue-black feathers, while the females appear younger and slightly more "voluptuous" ( but again, no boobs ! haha ! ), with feathers coloured brown with black stripes.

Psychic potential varies, similar to humans.

Oviparous, laying one or two eggs at each birthing.

May change due to mutation.

Original habitat unclear ( since the Kara system has been lost to Chaos ), but the Katha's efficient metabolism allows them to adapt to most environments habitable to other species ( except underwater and in space. )

**Society**

There are actually five distinct groups coexisting in each Katha colony :

_Aristocrats_:

Each of the extensive families called Houses is made up of the descendants of one of the Feudal Lords who survived the Great Burning. In the 41st millenium the Houses still own considerable wealth , real estate and military power, but they no longer rule over the great inter-planetary Kingdoms of their ancestors. Nevertheless, these "Nobility" consider themselves inheritors of classical Katha high culture. Indeed, they have even inherited the rivalry between their predecessors. Some Aristocrats, sick of the constant vying with other Houses, have left their Houses to serve the Celestial Court ( mainly as diplomats ), putting their refined education and exposure to good use.

_The Makjya ( "Hidden Ones" )_:

Also nicknamed as Ninjas. The Makjya are members of the Secret Service employed by the Celestial Court to keep the peace within the Katha domain, since even before the rise of the first Feudal Lord. They have established secret headquarters in every Katha settlement, disguised as part of the local population ( with some help from various departments, they can even disguise themselves as other species ). Incorporating every useful skill and technology they can find into their arsenal, the Makjya sidestep the enemy's military forces and noiselessly neutralize any threats to the security of New Kara. This allows the Celestial Court to rule over the Katha domain with minimal coercion, giving the impression of a Minarchist government.

_The Cults of Chaos:_

These are the Katha who still worship Chaos, mainly Tzeentch. They are secretly monitored by the Makjya. Any cult that is suspected of plotting to take over an entire settlement and sacrificing its inhabitants is quickly apprehended. However, Sorcerers are still treated with grudging respect for their knowledge of the Warp, and the obvious advantages they bring to the Katha when confronting more populous enemies ( and the Katha almost always get outnumbered ). Outside of the Great Wall, Sorcerers also advice their brethren on how to deal with enemy Chaos forces. Mutants are valued for similar reasons as the Sorcerers, but are done away with when they turn dangerous.

_Ywetzuc( "The Untamed Tribes" )_ :

The descendants of the first peoples to settle in the Untamed Realms. They supposedly live in tune with nature and are most familiar with the science of Mana, which is the basis for the non-Warp related parts of the Katha's technology. Valued for their survival, hunting, and healing skills as well as their preservation of the ancient culture from the Katha's Homeworld.

_Commoners:_

Katha who do not belong to any of the above groups. Various professions, from crop rearers to traders.

**Attitude**

The consequences of the Great Burning weigh heavily on the collective consciousness of the Katha. Have they truly prevented the total corruption of their species by Chaos, or is their continued existence simply another part of Tzeentch's unfathomable schemes ?

Whatever the truth, for their survival, the Katha are eager to take advantage of every tiny bit of leeway given to them by the Changer of Ways.

None of the Katha living in the 41st millennium were alive during the time of the Katha Empire, except for the ancient Sorcerers, who emerge from stasis every now and then to check on the situation of their brethren, and to expand the Great Wall to include recently (re)colonized worlds. ( Sometimes they amuse their crazy selves by burning down a pirate fleet or terrorizing the Aristocrats ). What they know of the other species had until recently been gathered from legends, and the occasional probe sent out through the Great Wall.

Recognising that being overambitious was what caused the downfall of their ancestors, the Katha no longer seek to conquer the other factions directly. Rather through subterfuge they turn potential threats against one other, then moved in when the latter are severely weakened to take over the territory and resources.

This way, the Katha have once again become the rivals ( this time in a "peaceful" manner ) of the Eldar. The Eldar and Katha are suspicious of each other, and at the same time try to take advantage of each other. E.g the Eldar take shelter behind a section of the Great Wall, while the Katha try to trap the Eldar and steal their technology. In such battles of wits, the Katha usually end up on the losing end, since the Farseers always seem to know what they are up to.

Makjya agents have infiltrated the Tau Empire, taking advantage of the latter's dearth of psykers. When discovered, these agents "surrender" to the Greater Good, carrying out missions for both the Ethereals and the Celestial Court. The open-minded Tau tolerate this behavior, as long as the Makjya do not violate the Greater Good in the process. There is speculation that the Kroot and Katha are related, but this is difficult to determine as the Kroot have acquired a lot of extra DNA through consuming the flesh of alien prey.

Infiltrating the Imperium is far more dangerous, due to the efficiency of the Witchhunters. For those agents who do succeed, their main job is to convince Imperial commanders that the Katha pose no threat at all ( or better still, the Katha are "just ordinary Imperial citizens" ).

Like the Eldar, the Katha also try to manipulate the Orks, diverting them away from Katha settlements and towards the Katha's enemies ( especially Necrons and Tyranids which the Katha can neither infiltrate nor overpower ). This is usually done by Sorcerers.

Most interesting is how the Katha deal with the Chaos Legions. Katha Sorcerers try to kill off the leaders of non-Tzeentchian Chaos cultists and take them over, turning them against other non-Tzeentchian Chaos factions. Katha Sorcerers also occasionally offer their services to Tzeentch ( e.g joining the Thousand Sons ), to gain favour from the god and keep their brethren safe. Some of these Sorcerers may eventually sever their connections to their mortal brethren, transforming into the primitive versions of the Lords of Change.

The Katha do not consider the happy-go-lucky Slann as threats … yet.

**Aesthetics**

Over the millennia, Katha architecture has gone through a lot of changes, and now vaguely resemble that of ancient East Asian civilizations, with a sci-fi twist.

A Katha structure has a lean profile and rounded corners, with a rugose, ridged roof running down the sides giving the appearance of several vertebrates' spines arranged together, sometimes flared out here and there to cover eye-like windows or balconies. A surface of tarnished bronze ( very very very dark bronze, almost black, with gold and copper veins ), covered entirely in intricate swirling designs believed to channel the structure's Mana in a useful manner. Certain small parts glow blue green ( somewhere between the Necron's lime green and the Tau's sky blue ) when powered up.

The whole structure is supported by long slanted segmented leg-like pillars, which can actually move to shift the structure's position if need be.

Katha vehicles and ships have a similar external appearance, but are also bilaterally symmetrical, with shorter legs or none at all. Some have sails supported by many struts and covered in Mana patterns.

All have the ability to shift and contort their parts in ways thought impossible by the engineers of other species and are thus very hard to destroy, thanks to the materials used to construct them.

Katha armour incorporate materials similar to the above, whereas non-combat dress ( e.g Sorcerers ) resemble ancient East Asian costumes, also covered in mana patterns.

( For the costumes, just google for Tang dynasty costumes … )

**Science and Magic**

_Mana:_

Long ago, Katha philosophers discovered that in all matter in the universe there exists an emergent principle called Mana, which can be roughly translated as "virtue", "property", "spiritual force" "power" etc. It is the ( mostly ) invisible cause for why certain phenomena behave the way they do. There is mana of gravity, mana of electromagnetism, mana of crystals, mana of fire, even mana of the spirit ( i.e the Warp ). Life is a complex phenomenon involving different types of mana. They are not distinct from each other, but are more like irregularities in one continuous field.

( a system's emergent property is a behavior that is not apparent when observing the system's constituents separately. E.g the structure of snow-flakes, which cannot be predicted from the behavior of an individual water molecule )

Later, it was realized that Mana in certain matter could be manipulated by special symbols, devices, or will of mind, changing the properties of the associated matter ( e.g causing water to flow up rather than down. ) In effect, the Katha had gained the ability to control the "raw elements".

It appears the Katha are especially sensitive to Mana in the same way that the Orks are especially sensitive to their Waargh field, and the Tyranids are to their Synapse, except that Mana is a cosmic principle rather than a species-specific psychic link.

_Pyrokinesis_: Of the "raw elements" that the Katha learned to control, their favourite is fire. Theoretically, a flame is an incomplete plasma, so if plasma can be molded, so can fire. So far, only the Katha have discovered how to do this remotely. By altering the flow of mana in fire, the Katha can change its shape, intensity etc. Though it requires some psychic control it does not require a connection to the Warp, hence it cannot be stopped by Nulls or anti-psyker weapons.

_Swontyet ("Mystical Iron" )_:

Katha scientists' intense interest in alchemy has led to the development of a kind of metal that is highly flexible, incredibly tough, and corrosion resistant. It gives Katha technology its characteristic colour and also its shocking ability to morph and absorb impacts that would have punched a hole in structures of similar width but different material. Unlike the Necron Living Metal, Swontyet cannot heal or reprogram itself. Those can only happen with input from Katha controllers.

_The Maze_:

The Katha can no longer use the Maze for transport, but Katha Sorcerers have managed to find a great use for it: throwing attacks ( and other random stuff ) at the enemy without having to be physically present at the battlefield. Any material object that is passed through the Maze gets possessed and twisted by Tzeentchian Daemons.

_Great Wall_:

A network of colossal towers located on the planets of several nearby star systems that can generate an invisible field spanning the entire network, altering the Mana of space within it, making it extremely difficult for anything to enter the field through the Warp. The field can be focused on particular vessels to completely disrupt their Warp-related functions. Very effective defense against invading Imperial warships, daemons, or Tyranids.

…

That's all for now :)

*RANT ALERT*

When I say ancient East Asian style, that EXCLUDES the Qing dynasty. They just look retarded to me ( and the Qing literally retarded China's progress for 300 years. That is NOT cool ! ). Plus the 17th century isn't ancient at all. Writers, artists, and directors please STOP putting in Qing-dynasty costumes ( half-shaved head, pigtail, Manchurian cap and robe etc ) if you're basing your "Empire of the East" trope on Ancient East Asia !

*RANT END*

See y'all next chapter, where the true "horror"s appear!

Or maybe I'll update Awakening first, so go check out that story too ;)

-Star


	4. Katha pt2

If you're wondering why I can update so fast, it's because I'm on vacation. Starting from the middle of next month, I'll be busy again … sigh - , -

The below is not a complete army list.

**Science and Magic ( continued ):**

_Mummification:_

When a Katha dies with his/her body intact, the latter is taken by the Embalmers, dried, detoxified, and taken into a Mausoleum, where it is placed inside one of the stone Sarcophagi covered in anti-daemon Mana patterns, and containing a specially prepared fluid that prevents decomposition ( think of it as mercury ). Once inside, the deceased's spirit takes the Trial of Undeath, travelling through a section of the Maze, and engaging in an internal battle with Chaos. If it fails, its soul is burnt up and dissipates into the Warp. On rare occasions, the spirit succeeds, and is resurrected in its ( reanimated ) corpse as an immortal Daemonbane.

A rather large, sealed up Mausoleum discovered on a recently recolonised world is believed to contain the Sarcophagi of the First Emperor and his ( or was it her ? ) subordinates, but the Katha have yet to open it.

Katha individuals who die such a violent death that their bodies are no longer whole, have their corpses spontaneously combust until it is completely turned into ash, and the deceased's soul is taken by Tzeentch ( unless the deceased was an Ywetzuc ).

_The Stasis Chamber,_ a modified version of the Sarcophagi, is used by living Sorcerers to prolong their lives.

**Special Abilities:**

The Katha are fond of attacking their enemies with fire, but those are not the only ones in their arsenal.

_Overdrive:_

The affected Katha personnel goes into an excited state. He/she possesses heightened senses and reflexes, greater strength and speed, and is wreathed in protective flames even when not bleeding. ( the flames damage nearby enemies slowly and will not harm the Katha thanks to pyrokinesis. ). For Katha commanders this is like going "Super Saiyan". ( yes, it's a Dragon Ball reference. Sorry if you've never watched that show XD ) Inflicts some stress on the affected personnel, who must take a rest afterwards to recuperate.

_Masters of Disguise:_

Exactly how the Makjya assume the appearance of non-Katha species is a secret that only high-ranking Makjya are aware of. Some say it is through a highly complex flow of mana. Some say it is modified from holographic technology stolen from the Eldar. Others say it is through the power of Chaos. Combined with the Katha's talent for imitating voices, this secret technique ( one of many techniques the Makjya learn ) allows Makjya agents to infiltrate alien organisations with ease.

_Geomantic/astromantic formation:_

Sets up a formation of stones, units, symbols, trees etc which alters the flow of Mana within the affected area, subtly turning the odds in favour of the Katha settled in it, and against the enemy. The affected allied units enjoy greater health, have higher accuracy with their weapons, and have less malfunctions than their enemies, who suffer the complete opposite effect. Can also be done in space with asteroids, ships etc.

_Anti-Daemon formation:_

A formation that generates a small field similar to that created by the Great Wall. Greatly weakens any Warp entities and spells within its area of effect. Also makes it difficult for the Katha's own units to use the Warp.

_In your face !:_

Causes plasma and flame weapons, flammable substances, explosives etc carried by the enemy to blow up or curl back and damage themselves. When used on enemy vehicles, buildings or ships carrying such equipment, may cause annoying ( but not incapacitating ) malfunctions in the target.

_Firewall:_

Surrounds a Katha vehicle, ship or facility with a hollow sphere of plasma. Sterilizes anything that crosses the plasma barrier. Burns incoming missiles and enemy units. Absorbs energy from energy weapons, such that as you hit a Firewall with laser, plasma, melta beams etc you are actually charging it up. The firewall then gets rid of excess energy by emitting plasma filaments ( i.e lightning ), which can be directed against the enemy. Does not stop the Katha's own fire.

_Living Cancer:_

Inflicts a target living unit with a fast growing cancer, which takes over the victim's body ( usually killing it ) and turning it into a creature similar to but smaller than a Chaos Spawn, possessing some characteristics of its host. The Living Cancer is radioactive, virtually immortal, regenerates at a frightening rate, and is absolutely crazy. When used on Necrons, has effects similar to blasting circuitry with intense radiation, but nothing more.

_All is Dust !:_

In a desperate situation, a group of Katha psykers embrace Chaos, releasing torrents of Warp Fire which engulf their surroundings like a miniature Tsunami. Everything that is run over by this tsunami and is not adequately shielded against the Warp is gradually burnt down to ash. If the affected unit is a psyker, it releases another similar wave of Warp Fire, thus starting a chain reaction. The soul of any living being burnt to death in this way ( including the Katha psykers themselves ) is sacrificed to Tzeentch.

_Rain of Junk_:

Opens a portal into the Maze, causing random objects to fall onto a target area from up in the air. Mostly pieces coming out of Space Hulks. Occasionally some random units from other species.

_Warp Portholes:_

Opens several small portals into the Maze around a target army, vehicle or ship, tearing it to pieces, and sucking those pieces into the Maze.

_Teleporter Canon_:

A special variant of the above spells. Spews out a certain object targeted by Warp Portholes ( e.g bombs ) onto a target location ( e.g the enemy base ). Similar to the Tellyporta Gun once used by Orks, except with a far longer range ( as far as your sensors can reach ), and any "ammunition" can be used.

**Equipment**

Each Katha is already armed with natural weapons: his/her raptorial claws and burning blood. Even stripped of all his/her equipment, a Katha warrior is still a force to be reckoned with. With their limited resources the Katha cannot afford to fight protracted wars. Their weapons are designed for fast, maximal damage at minimal cost.

_Flash-bang grenade_:

Grenade which emits a very sudden bright light and loud noise when detonated, temporarily blinding and deafening the units in the vicinity of the detonation. Some variants also release a cloud of noxious, corrosive chemicals ( think of a mist of concentrated Sulphuric Acid or Fluorine … ). The latter may be lethal for relatively lightly armed victims like the Imperial Guard, and cause damage to vehicles as well.

_Lantern probe:_

A transparent spherical probe that floats about in the air. Has versatile sensors and a simple plasma weapon. Very hard to identify from afar due to the absence of electronics. Explodes and sets fire to its immediate vicinity if captured. Some variants blind their captors in a similar manner to the Flash-bang grenade. Since it is cheap to produce, one can actually float a whole bunch of Lantern probes into the enemy stronghold to spy on the latter and cause panic with their explosions.

_Dragon-skin armour:_

Armour consisting internally of mildly elastic fabric, covered on the outside by tightly interlocking scales and plates of Swontyet. Very hard to puncture due to Swontyet's extreme flexibility. May become rigid at the wearer's mental command, protecting the user from forceful bludgeoning blows, but also slightly impeding the wearer's movement. Stylised helmets with frills that sweep backwards ( similar to WH Fantasy High Elven helmets )

_Mana glyph_:

Special Mana pattern that focuses the Katha's Mana sensitivity, allowing the user to control the elements. Effects vary. E.g The Water Glyph allows the user to affect the flow of water by touch. The Fire Glyph gives the user pyrokinetic abilities. The Spirit Glyph enhances the user's psychic ability. Etc etc.

_War-Kite_:

A device shaped like a stingray or swallow ( bird ). Its wings are covered in Mana patterns which alter the Mana of Air, allowing the Kite to fly like a living winged creature. Can be attached with sensors and simple plasma weapons and released as scout aircraft, or carried by Katha personnel and used as gliders. The power generated by the Air Mana patterns is far inferior to that of the jump packs used by other species, so despite its speed and maneuverability, the amount of weight that the Kite can carry is relatively limited.

_Void sail:_

Larger version to the wings of the War-kite, supported by struts and covered instead in the Mana of Vacuum, altering the behavior of virtual particles in the space around it, allowing it to create traction in vacuum as if in air or water. In effect, Katha space-craft with void-sails installed can still "fly" or "swim" ( by nimbly flapping or rotating their flexible "wings" ) through space even when its other propulsion system ( plasma jet ) and warp-drives are turned off. To further confound their enemies, Katha fighters and warships are designed to look like living birds or fish, able to perform space acrobatics ( e.g turning at sharp angles or shifting sideways ) which enemy fighters have no hope of matching. Sometimes Katha personnel put on miniature void-sail packs to allow them to move about in space.

_Stealth cloak_:

An outlandish outfit with long thin transparent fibres growing out from everywhere, like a patch of transparent grass. At the wearer's mental command, the fibres alter the Mana of light around them, blurring the wearer's physical appearance, making him/her virtually invisible, as long as he/she stays still and quiet.

_Fire-lance_:

A pole-arm which projects a straight filament of compressed plasma from one or either end. Extremely long reach compared to other "melee" weapons. Plasma has negligible weight, so the user can wield it as nimbly as a sword. Used to decapitate or impale an entire enemy squad in one strike. Can fire plasma "javalins" at the enemy. Not as lethal against heavily armed opponents like Space Marines.

_Katha bladed weapons_**:**

Through their research, Katha alchemists have managed to imbue the edges of Katha swords with hardness and sharpness almost rivalling that of the Hellblades used by Khornate daemons. The rest of the blade is made of Swontyet, and inscribed all over with Mana patterns which creates a thin "Melta" field around it. The strength of this field depends on the user's willpower. A determined warrior armed with this sword can cut through tough materials ( e.g reinforced steel ) with minimal resistance ( e.g like slicing through water ).

_Slayer Sword_: Similar to a Zhanmadao/Zanbato, but broader, with cutting edge running over the tip into part of the back of the blade as well. Including its long hilt ( from one-fifth to four-eighths of the sword's whole length ), the whole sword's length is same as the user's height. Used to incapacitate enemy walkers or monsters by cutting off their legs as they approach, then slicing them to pieces.

_Whip-sword_: A sword with a very long, thin and flexible blade which can curl into various shapes ( or straighten out and rigidify ) at the user's mental command. Can be hidden out of sight in the user's belt or sleeve, hence a favourite weapon among assassins or bodyguards.

_Bedlam halberd:_

Magical staff used by Sorcerers, with warblades attached to one end, bearing the same deadly properties as other Katha blades. Fires Doombolts as ranged attack.

"_Melta"-ammunition_:

Katha ranged weapons fire bolts, super-grenades, or pellets made of reactive metal and covered in Mana patterns which draw energy ( heat, light, electricity etc ) from the surroundings and generate a "Melta"-field around the projectile. As long as this field still functions, and the projectile has not been burnt up, it continues burning through the target ( like termites tunneling through wood, or shellfish through stone ) even after it has lost its momentum, allowing a determined Katha gunner to deal frightening damage to heavily armed enemy units ( e.g tanks ). An overwhelming barrage of such projectiles has the shocking effect of "vaporising" the target despite drastically lowering its temperature at the same time.

( yes I know normal Melta weapons in WH40k don't work like that. I couldn't find a better word XP )

_Arblast rifle_: The common ranged weapon of the Katha. Appears as a modern crossbow, minus the bow arms. Mana patterns inside the weapon gather energy from its surroundings and use it to fire bolts ( elongated arrowhead with triangular cross-section ) at high speed towards a target. The Arblast makes negligible sound when firing, and in contrast to most other kinds of guns, it actually turns "over-cold" ( due to the energy-gathering property ) rather than overheat.

_Ballista: _Heavy version of the Arblast. Sprouts segmented legs similar to those that support Katha buildings and vehicles, allowing it to reposition itself. Fires bolts at super-sonic speed, over a longer range than the Arblast.

_Trebuchet/Super-grenade_: Katha missile launcher. Its "barrel" looks like a duck's bill, with the projectile clamped in between the jaws. Usually fires a spherical projectile which may split up into smaller pellets in the air above the enemy, punching fatal holes in the unfortunate victims caught below, or bore straight into the target, then explode from the inside, releasing its pellets in every direction, shredding the target to pieces from the inside out.

**SOME UNITS:**

Officially, most of the Katha's military forces belong to the Houses. However, there may be personnel from other culture groups mixed in. Some of these may not even be noticed by regular Katha warriors.

**Mythical: **( Rare powerful beings with obscure backgrounds, which do not obey the normal Katha command structure. )

_Phoenix_: " ( Sqwawk ! )"

A rare bird-like creature made of "smokeless flame" ( i.e plasma ). Gifted with incredible pyrokinetic abilities and is very hard to kill. If somehow its physical form is destroyed, its spirit seems to possess any nearby flame or plasma, shaping it into a new body for the phoenix. Naturally, its size depends on the amount of fire it can assimilate into itself. Its resurrection can be delayed by putting out all fires in the vicinity, which is very difficult since the Katha can just offer their own blood. Origins unclear. Once believed to be the physical manifestation of the totem of a certain Katha tribe. Recently suspected to be a primitive Star God.

_Dragon King_: " Rainnnn … or shiiiinnne ? "

In Katha legend the Dragon Kings were demigods who ruled over some ancient Katha nations. They had a "true form" that they hid away from the eyes of their mortal subjects, strongly suggesting that they were actually not of the Katha species. Perhaps they were the species who dominated the Eastern Fringes before the rise of the Katha. Some rumours hint at a connection to the Old Ones, the Old Slann, or even Tzeentch. Recently, a few mysterious individuals have appeared in the Katha domain who call themselves "dragons". Their claims seem to be backed up by their unusual abilities ( e.g to freely levitate and fly without other equipment ), clairvoyance, amphibious habits, and knowledge of parts of Katha history which even the Katha themselves have forgotten. They live on worlds or continents untouched by civilization and industry, entering battle only to protect their hermitages. Other than that, their true agenda is unknown.

_Daemonbane: "_I need some rest ..._"._

A rare individual who has passed the Trial of Undeath and come back to life, with the skills he/she possessed before death. The Daemonbane's physical form has no advantage over that of mortals except that it has negligible metabolism, does not bleed, and can ignore pain from any injury. Can "reattach" broken body parts, but can still be totally destroyed by fire. Having survived the horrors in the Maze during the Trial results in acquired immunity to daemonic influence and attacks ( hence the name ).

_Daemon King_: "Do not fear the Warp. It is that fear which feeds Chaos."

Katha Sorcerers who passed the Trial of Undeath, including Myangau ("Shining One" ), who died defending New Kara from the repeated onslaught of Chaos ( mostly Slaaneshi and Khornate ) Daemons after the Great Fall ( when the psychic shockwaves created by Slaanesh's birth tore holes in the Great Wall's defensive field ), and Baadrokvon ("coming from eight paths"), who attempted to infiltrate an Imperial stronghold in the Segmentum Solar, but was discovered and fought against the Daemonhunters till his last breath, with which he opened a portal into the Warp, snatched an anti-daemon weapon from a Grey Knight, and hurled himself into the Maze. Rumoured to have attained power surpassing the Daemon Princes, and are both feared and respected by their mortal brethren.

**HQ:**

_Knight: _( "No heroics now. That way leads to extinction. " )

Common Katha commander. Usually an aristocrat. Highly cultured, and well versed in the Art of War and various martial disciplines. There are different ranks among Knights, according to how many personnel they command.

_Katha Sorcerer_: ( "I know not what goes on in the Maze … why don't you take a look ?" )

Similar abilities to Chaos Marine Sorcerers. Lacks the latter's bionic enhancements, but are able to exert greater influence over the warp than their Chaos Marine counterparts, due to longer experience. For example, a Katha Sorcerer can turn the daemons summoned by an opposing Chaos cult against themselves, or temporarily change his/her own appearance ( and suppress his/her psychic aura ), allowing him/her to infiltrate or take over an organisation. ( And yes, there can be female Katha Sorcerers :D ). Leader of the Katha's Chaos Cults, but also employed by other groups as a specialist. Usually accompanied by a group of Makjya, with orders to assist the Sorcerer from the shadows, and kill him/her if the Sorcerer is found to be betraying the Celestial Court.

_Diviner_: ( "Fong Shui is not fake !" )

Also called Geomancers, these experts in Mana have considerable authority in traditional Katha society. When serving in a Katha army, they perform such tasks as predicting the weather, healing the sick, or advicing on the best use of terrain, becoming de facto commanders on many occasions.

_Makjya proxy_: ( "Remember … none of this ever happened … we don't exist." )

The Makjya are the "James Bond"s of the WH40K universe. They keep their whereabouts so secret that not even their subordinates are sure of where they are. Some of the high-ranking Makjya are even rumoured to be Sorcerers or Dragon Kings, but there is too little information to actually tell. Some Makjya do appear on the field, to communicate with other groups, and show that the Makjya still exist. These "proxies" always cover their tracks, and use secret killing techniques that cause death without being seen. As they can commandeer any resources or assistance from a Katha army, they are regarded as HQ.

**Elite:**

_Knight Errant_: "This reminds me of a song … "

Similar background to a Knight, except that the Knight Errant has refused any command position, instead working as a lone mercenary. His/her love of adventure may compel the Knight Errant to offer services to a non-Katha faction ( especially Tau ). Well-versed in many weapons and fighting styles, and always eager to learn new ones.

_Headhunters: _"Don't waste any parts !" ( skinning prey )

A band of warriors from the Ywetzuc who have devoted themselves to traditional Katha warfare. Those parts of their bodies not covered in feathers, are covered in Mana tattoos which are believed to increase their prowess in battle, while warding off daemons. And Headhunters do attract a lot of attention from the Blood God as they revel in close combat and remove the body parts of slain enemies as trophies ( or material for more weapons ). Also have a habit of eating the flesh of their victims, thus quickly obtaining biomass for their accelerated healing. There are rare cases of headhunters seemingly assimilating DNA from their food, but the effects are not obvious, and no "feral Katha" has emerged as has happened to the Kroot.

_Xatha: _"Please stop staring … if you value your eyes."

These are Katha mutants, from various cultural groups, which do not suffer from the gross disfigurement or burdens that usually come with Chaos induced mutation. In contrast, they seem even "healthier" than normal Katha: greater strength and agility, resistance to illness, heightened senses, increased reflexes and intellect. Some also exhibit exceptional psychic ability, plus other unexplained talents. Initially shunned by their brethren, the Xinsng-Kathatz ("Newborn sons of the Katha" ), or Xatha for short, are now recognized as simply the next step in Katha evolution, and are allowed the opportunities to excel. Xatha physiology is not fully understood, and there may be detrimental effects to their mutation that are not apparent yet. E.g Xatha do occasionally show signs of mental instability. The cause of this is has not been isolated.

In a Katha army, the Xatha usually serve in the Katha equivalent of Special Forces, performing tasks which require more than just experience. E.g snipers, commandos, remote viewers.

_Slayers_: "One slash, one kill"

Large-framed Katha warriors who have trained to take down enemy units even larger than themselves. Extremly agile despite their bulk, and very very strong. Usually a team of Slayers wait in ambush ( hidden by Stealth Cloaks ), then in the blink of an eye, they pounce upon a group of enemy walkers, vehicles or monsters passing by, slice them to pieces with their Slayer Swords, then vanish, moving on to their next targets.

…

Wow this one's longer than the Neo-Slann section 0 , 0 Did I put in too much backstory ? XP

I've decided to just put in two pages for each imaginary faction, then extend them later if I have time. Hope you guys don't mind XD

Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far :)

Next up, the Spacers.

Have a nice day/night :)

-Star


	5. Spacers pt1

Occasionally, I make some changes to previous chapters to take care of inconsistencies or plot-holes. There isn't a central plot in this fanfic so it's not a big problem :)

Once again: I own nothing. So if anyone wants to use any of the ideas in this fanfic for your story, go ahead, but be sure to send me a link to your story :D

For the 3rd faction, I went through an interesting brainstorm:

initially I intended the Spacers to be a Cyberpunk themed side branch of Humanity, hiding in suspended animation since the end of the Dark Age of Technology ( a bit like the Spacers in Isaac Asimov's novels ), but there's already so many branches of humanity in WH40k, it'll be hard to make the Spacers look unique, no matter how awesome DAoT technology is.

Then I remembered how much the Dune Series has influenced the look and feel of the WH40k Imperium, ( e.g lasguns, God Emperor, Navigators, anti-AI etc ) and how much the WH40k Enslavers resemble Final Stage Space Guild Navigators in appearance.

And like the Enslavers who feed on the psychic energy of mortals, the Machines in the Matrix sustain themselves on the life force of humans. Which brings us back to Cyberpunk, and suspended animation :D

So here goes:

**Prologue: **

**Conversation between Captain Shin ( normal font ) with the Dreamweaver ( bold )**

Location: Somewhere aboard the galactic trading vessel Miska, cruising at the edge of the galaxy

Time: Right after the Great Fall, 25xxx ad

…

Is this real, or is this another virtual reality ?

**The purpose of the Dream is to minimize the trauma to your minds. There is no more programming beyond that.**

So what is really going on out there ?

**The whole galaxy is in turmoil, but you and your friends are safe.**

What were those things … ?

**Daemons.**

Demons ? As in … from Hell ?

**From the Warp.**

The Warp … those Warp anomalies we were getting … what caused them ?

**The Eldar.**

What ?

**The greatest tear in the fabric of reality occurred in the Eldar's domain. A great Warp entity is draining the Eldar of their souls.**

Alyn …

**can still be saved.**

How do you know all this ? What are you ? What do you want with us ?

**We came to this galaxy millions of years ago, from a place far, far away. We need you for our survival, just as you now need us.**

I … am glad that you saved us … but I can't let you put us to sleep just like that. I need to … please … I need to know exactly what is going on.

**You can go back home, but the future for you will be grim. There will be constant war between every race, fought in the name of oppressive theocratic regimes. An inter-species relationship like the one between you and your Alyn will be impossible. I can show you.**

… that … that's … even if that's true … how will you help us ? and what's the catch ? there must be a catch.

**Indeed. We will take specimens from among you, for our experiments. In the process, your descendents will be sheltered, and **_**improved**_** … here, see …**

What experiments ?

**Since not long after the Old Ones were gone, we have been trying to engineer the perfect host, which will provide us with endless sustenance. You are just one of several **_**raw materials **_**we have collected for that project.**

Host ? Sustenance ? … I see, so that's the catch.

**Correct.**

What happened to these Old Ones you were talking about?

**( silence )**

You killed them didn't you ?

**We regret it. **

You were just like the Daemons.

**Incorrect. We evolved as a species, just like you.**

And you're now treating us the same way we treat our cattle ?

**Do you talk to your cattle ?**

What's stopping you from just Enslaving us ?

**We can, but we will not**. **We need an abundance of healthy minds. **

Will we forget everything ? Where we came from ? What we were ?

**You will be **_**prepared**_**. Now go back to sleep.**

Wait ! I still have a lot of qu-

**Rest. When you wake up, you will see for yourself …**

**Intro: **

Time: 40xxx ad

For thousands of years, the Deep Space Wanderers ( or Spacers, for short ) have been travelling across the galaxy, searching for their own origins, and running from the Enslavers.

For thousands of years even before that, the Spacers had been living in The Dream, a vast and complex virtual reality simulation created by the Enslavers, until a fault in the simulation allowed the Spacers to escape into the real world and proceed to free their brethren, with the help of some sympathetic Psyren ( the species of psychic parasites to which the Enslavers belong ).

The Spacers remember only vague and confusing images of what occurred before their imprisonment by the Enslavers, but those are enough to suggest that there's more to their history than what the Psyren are willing to tell them.

Taking a few Psyren as "hostages" ( mostly Psyren who willingly helped the Spacers in their escape, and tagged along to fulfill their own agendas ), the now awakened Spacers took over a few of the Psyren's spherical star-ships ( actually constructed from wreckage drifting past the Psyren's isolated abodes at the edges of the galaxy, and covered in the Psyren's Warped Flesh technology ) and set out to find a safe haven for themselves.

In the Milky Way of the 41st Millenium, there is no true safe haven. There is only war.

**Physiology: **

The Spacers had been genetically modified by the Psyren, into the perfect hosts for the latter, who feed on the psychic energies of sentient life forms.

In the process, the Spacers themselves have become powerful psychics. Those organs that have little to do with psionics are still retained, but weakened ( due to inactivity ).

In appearance, a Spacer resembles a humanoid child ( 6 year old human ), but scaled up in size to have the same body mass as an adult human, with skin colour ranging from dark red-brown to ash grey.

The braincase is enlarged and slightly elongated, like a Tyranid Zoanthrope, with a bunch of thin tentacles ( like the cables plugged behind a computer hub ) extending out from under the back. At the front is what appears to be a baby-face, albeit one with a disturbingly serious or mischievous expression when the Spacer is awake, and its nose is so small it cannot be seen from afar. The large eyes are usually half-closed, in a confident stare. The sclera and irises are the colour of the night sky, while the pupils glow phosphorescent blue-white. When the Spacer is angered, or concentrating on a psychic ability, the whole eye glows white. Sometimes tiny spots in the middle of the forehead also glow faintly, giving the impression of additional eyes.

Concealed by its innocent-looking lips are rows of small triangular teeth. A Spacer rarely eats. When it is really hungry and no other food is available, it bites through the skin of a prey ( killed or stunned by a mind-bullet ) and sucks out the latter's body fluids ( plus psychic energy ). If the prey dies in the feeding process, its soul, together with the prey's memories, is absorbed by the Spacer. Soul-Draining is very addicting. Some Spacers take this as a sign that their species may be becoming more and more like the Psyren ...

Or that they are actually related to the Psyren, which may explain their inability to find their supposed "Homeworld" anywhere in the galaxy, except for the dark outposts created by the Psyren.

A line of six spiracles runs down each side of its ribcage, like the gill openings of a hagfish or lamprey.

Its slender limbs are still functional, and end in webbed hands and feet.

The Spacer spends most of its life in a clear fluid medium ( e.g water ), but it can still survive in air.

The Spacers are apparently hermaphroditic, and even they themselves are unsure of how they reproduce naturally. Cloning is the most common method. They make up for their slow population growth with their extraordinary intelligence, psychic power, and the use of AI-controlled droids to do their work for them.

Spacers also augment their originally frail bodies with special implants, so that practically every Spacer is a cyborg.

( "So do they have boobs ?" … well, this time it's up to your imagination ;)

( For convenience, from here on I'll refer to an individual Spacer as "she", to further emphasize the "serious baby-face" features, and also because there's too many writers referring to an asexual/hermaphroditic character as "he". )

Psyren:

Some Psyren have tagged along with the Spacers in their Space-Spheres. Their motives vary. Some want to collect more specimens for the Psyrens' experiments. Some want to keep the Spacers out of trouble. Others just want to have fun.

Originally the Enslavers were the top predators in the galaxy ( other than the C'tan ), moving freely through the Warp, possessing the bodies of Psykers, turning the latter into Living Portals through which more Enslavers could emerge into the Immaterium and feed on the psychic energy of sentient organisms.

However, unlike the Daemons that came later, the Enslavers did not multiply just by taking souls. Overtime, the power of Chaos, fed by the deceit, rage, despair and lust of mortals, became so strong that the Immaterium became unsafe for even the Psyren to travel through without proper equiptment. The Psyren moved into the Materium and took refuge in dark isolated regions of the galaxy, surviving by preying on the occasional fleet of mortal explorers travelling through these regions.

( There is a page about Enslavers on the Lexicanum, so I don't have to describe its appearance to you :)

Both the Spacers and Psyren are powerful Psychics. However, the Psyren's telepathy can affect any mind, whether it is organic, electronic, Psyker, Blank etc.

Also, the Psyren are immune to possession or mind-control ( being Warp-based entities themselves ), while the Spacers are susceptible ( especially to possession by Psyren ).

**Technology**

Most of the Spacer's technology is inherited ( or stolen ) from the Psyren. In the 41st millennium the Spacers have the most advanced Information Technology in the galaxy.

Quantum Entanglement ( This is actually a real-life Physics phenomenon ):

The Psyrens' desire to engineer the perfect host, also led them to investigate the nature of their own existence, and the relationship between the Warp and the Materium. In the process, the Psyren discovered several important facts about the universe, including the fact that two bits of matter, even if separated by vast distances, are still connected, instantaneously transferring information between them without any detectable medium. The Psyren used this knowledge to enhance their own psychic ability, allowing the latter to affect minds usually protected from Warp influence. The Spacers use this principle to communicate with each other without any fear of having anyone else intercepting and decrypting their signals. On the other hand, since this is a cosmic principle that affects all matter, the Spacers can use it to remotely hack into a system ( e.g an enemy ship's computers ) while the target's operators ( e.g the ship's crew ) have no idea what is going on.

The Inner Dream (Think that democracy cannot be grim-dark ? Think again … ) :

Inspired by the Dream, and using quantum physical principles, the Spacers have created a telepathic "Internet". Accessing this _Psyk_erspace through an implant in her head, a Spacer, no matter where she is physically, can share information, draw complicated simulations, and discuss important matters with other Spacers, giving outsiders an impression of a very powerful collective consciousness, which acts to protect individual Spacers from external psychic attack ( e.g daemonic possession ). Only the Psyren can break into the Inner Dream as if they were already a part of it. When a Spacer dies ( they do not age so they only die of murder or accident ), a part of her consciousness remains in the Inner Dream as a Ghost, which can communicate with other Spacers, but can no longer experience or interfere in the physical realm, unless transferred into a new C-Shell.

Warped Flesh:

The reverse of the Warp Flesh seen around Chaos tainted contraptions. Instead of mechanical structures taking on an organic appearance under the influence of the Immaterium, Warped Flesh consist of living tissue grossly mutated, to take on functions usually performed by mechanical and electronic parts. Gives Spacer technology its characteristic appearance and ability to regenerate itself. Originally, the Enslavers turned live victims into structures of Warped Flesh ( e.g the Living Portals ). The Spacers make use of any organic material they find ( e.g algae, moss, bacteria, fungi etc ) This is slower, but causes less suffering. Warped Flesh can also be used to take over enemy machines or facilities by growing over and into them. Like Wraithbone, Warped Flesh is psychoactive. Unlike Wraithbone, Warped Flesh is not infinitely malleable. ( i.e you can't form Death Spinner ammunition out of Warped Flesh ) It is still malleable enough to be grown into environmental suits, tools, weapons etc. Bigger structures like vehicles and ships are made of inorganic parts ( e.g frame, hull, etc ) connected by layers of Warped Flesh.

C-Shell

An artificial body made of a combination of cloned Spacer tissue and Warped Flesh, similar in general appearance to a living Spacer. When a Ghost takes over a C-Shell ( alright, another blatant anime reference XP ), it can once again experience the physical realm. Its psychic powers are diminished, but it is physically stronger and faster than living Spacers. When its C-Shell dies, the Ghost returns to the Inner Dream, with part of its memories and personality gone ( i.e still a Ghost, but less whole ). Thus even though the Inner Dream gives the Spacers virtual immortality, they still fear death to some extent.

Biomech droids

AI-controlled robots which come in all shapes and sizes. Captured from ships which have been straying into Enslaver territory since a long time ago, and psychically reprogrammed by the Psyren ( and later by the Spacers ). Covered in Warped Flesh, giving them the ability to heal themselves ( and apply Warped Flesh on the facilities/transports they are constructing ).

Space-spheres:

Warp-capable World-ships constructed of wreckages of ships collected by the Psyren and "glued" together using Warped Flesh. Can be as big as moons. Also appear as normal moons to outsiders. Can assimilate more ships into itself, or split up into smaller spheres.

The Shroud:

A psycho-active, completely black mist that hangs over certain Spacer structures and units, a side effect of the Psyren and Spacers' manipulation of Quantum Physical effects, just as Chaos energies manifest as coloured ( usually scarlet ) flames. Conceals a Spacer fleet against the blackness of space. Can also be altered to create some illusions ( e.g changing the appearance of Spacer units, or projecting a Virtual Reality simulation into the Materium itself ), or defend against psychic assaults ( e.g from Daemons when travelling through the Warp ). Believed to represent the original appearance of the Warp, before the rise of Chaos.

Navigators:

The Spacers' psychic abilities are so highly developed that every Spacer is practically clairvoyant to a certain degree. Some are skilled enough to predict the best path to be taken by a vessel through the Warp towards a certain destination, and steer the craft accordingly.

**Aesthetics:**

Look up H.R Giger's artwork, that is what Warped Flesh looks like :)

Other than that, Spacer structures, vehicles and ships resemble the creatures living on Earth's deep dark seabed: Sickly grey, red-brown, black, ghostly white, or colourless, with a faint iridescent sheen on the surface.

Some have rows of spiracles, tentacles, and glassy black eyes, or dots that glow a bioluminescent red, purple or blue, like stars through the darkness cast by the Shroud.

The surface of a Space-sphere just resembles the sea-bed itself :)

**Attitude:**

Despite their impressive Lovecraftian look and feel, the Spacers themselves do not know much about the other WH40k factions. Thus they are both curious and wary.

The Spacers' greatest enemies are Chaos daemons, since the latter always attack and attempt to take over their bodies. The presence of Chaos also significantly screws up the Spacers' navigation through the Warp. Any Chaos cult that the Spacers encounter are slaughtered, the taint of Chaos swept away using the Shroud. Lone Space-spheres avoid the major Chaos Legions. When a group of Space-Spheres finds a Chaos stronghold, all-out war erupts between them.

The Spacers also hate the Necrons and Tyranids for wiping out the biospheres on entire planets, thus disrupting the Spacers' search for a homeworld. ( Then again, which WH40k faction doesn't hate them ? -,- ) They secretly join in any fight against the Necrons or Tyranids.

The only people who seem to know about the Spacers' true origins, are Eldar. The latter view the Spacers with contempt, as if the Spacers were some kind of illegitimate child. Apparently the Farseers have seen visions of the Spacers' own history, but the revelations were so complicated and shocking that they never openly revealed the whole story to anyone.

No major hostility has arisen between the Spacers and other factions, since the Spacers rarely settle on any world, and always try to remain hidden.

Initially the Spacers managed to raid and assimilate convoys from other factions to expand their own fleet, while disguising their Space-spheres as Space-Hulks. When an Imperial or Tau investigator did see the true appearance of the Space-spheres, he or she was immediately hunted down and Soul-Drained by the Spacers or Psyren. His or her headquarters were also hacked into and all the information pulled out.

However, both Imperial and Tau authorities eventually do realize that something is wrong, and both empires have sent out task forces to seek out this mysterious party that has been responsible for their ships and facilities suddenly blacking out.

What will happen when they do find the Spacers ?

Will the Spacers ever find the Homeworld they are looking for ?

…

Hmm … I sense a spin-off coming :) … but I still have to finish writing Awakening XP … sigh …

Also check out God of Death, an awesome Warhammer-Warcraft crossover by Tyrant of the East.

Tyrant was of the opinion that Imperial technology cannot be hacked into because the Machine Spirits are too strong.

Makes sense, but every faction has to have some _unique_ ability right ? so why not a faction that can do what no other party can: hijack the Machine Spirits ;)

Have good day/night :D

-Star


	6. Spacers pt2

DariusFF: again, thanks for your support :D

Also thanks to all other readers, even though you haven't reviewed XP

Here's the final chapter … for now. I apologize if the humour seems lacking. I was a a bit rushed XD

Monday night, I'm going to Shanghai to see the World Expo, and when I'm back, it's three weeks of "hell". After that, I won't be updating so fast again for a long time.

Hopefully, after surviving that "hell", my increased hatred for the Army will give me lots of inspiration for writing Awakening ( and avoid that terrible block that I'm suffering for Grey Templar 3. Sorry guys XD ). Suggestions are welcome too :)

Again, I do not own anything.

…

The following is not a complete army list.

**Special Abilities:**

Most of the Spacers' special abilities are psychic in nature ( like the previously mentioned Soul-draining, and the Psyren's creation of Living Portals ), but at the same time different from the Warp-based spells used by psykers from other species, with more emphasis on telepathy and less on fireworks.

_Beyond your Understanding !:_

When a Psyren is present, all the psychic abilities used by the Spacers can also target sentient units which are not known to have psychic sensitivity ( e.g Necrons, machines, Blanks, Tau etc ).

_Prescience:_

Some Spacers have the ability to predict the immediate future ( normal Spacers maybe able to see a few impending outcomes within their sight range and act accordingly, while Navigators can foresee an uncountable amount of outcomes occurring over a wide region in the near future. ). Allows Spacer units to dodge enemy fire ( a la "Bullet Time" ! :D ) and avoid nearby enemy traps, as far as possible.

_Feign innocence :_

Through a combination of illusions and psychic whispers, this spell convinces an enemy that the Spacer _is_ a harmless baby and should not be "bullied" :)

_Night Terror:_

Projects an invisible field around the user that paralyzes enemies coming within the field with an unnameable fear. This fear is further reinforced when the enemy is trapped in a Shadow Matrix, but reduced when used in tandem with Feign Innocence.

_Mind-bullet:_

Common psychic attack used to either stun or kill, depending on the body part being hit. Instantly punches a huge hole inside the target without using any visible projectile or medium. Strikes through any armour, and only affects living, sentient targets ( i.e the target's heart explodes, but on the outside he looks unharmed ). Hence if the user is striking from hiding ( which Spacers always try to do ), the enemy usually has no idea what hit it.

_Psychic Shockwave:_

An overwhelming psychic signal which knocks out any sentient enemy unit near the Shockwave's source, usually a group of Spacers. The strength and range of this shockwave can be varied. Enemy computers ( including the systems controlling vehicles, ships, walkers etc ) become temporarily short-circuited and disabled

_Mind Wipe:_

The energy of a Psychic Shockwave focused onto one target. Without the proper psychic shielding ( e.g a wall of Wraithbone ), the victim's mind ceases to exist ( leaving the body in a permanent vegetable state ). Target computers have all their software erased. Can be toned down to simply erase memories and skills.

_Phase shift:_

The affected unit moves in or out of the warp, seemingly vanishing and later reappearing in another place, accompanied by swirls of evanescent black mist. Useful for avoiding enemy fire, passing through walls, or pulling annoying/incapacitated units out of the action. Psyren can use Phase Shift at whim, while a Spacer needs specialized technology ( e.g A Warp Cistern ).

_Mind Control:_

Takes control over a target unit. Can be resisted, depending on the amount of psychic training that the target has undergone.

_Remote Hack:_

Similar to Mind Control, but targets a computer system, drawing data from it and taking control of the associated machine/vehicle/ship/facility. Takes some time, and can be temporarily resisted through the frantic effort of the computer's operator ( e.g a Tech-priest ).

_Shadow Matrix:_

Blankets a large area with the Shroud, enveloping it initially in total darkness. Enemies caught within the Shadow only see what the user wants them to see, and feel what the user wants them to feel. Can be used to run a hyper-realistic VR simulation in the Materium.

_Shadow Portal:_

Similar to a Shadow Matrix, but also acts as a portal into a realm associated with the Inner Dream, called the Inner Nightmare, which is inhabited by terrifying entities born of the Spacer's own nasty imagination. These Shadow Creatures may emerge into the physical world like Daemons emerging into the Materium through a Warp portal. This suggests that the Inner Nightmare, the Dream etc are, like the Webway, probably just distinct regions of the same "parallel universe" as the Warp, but inaccessible to Chaos.

**Equipment:**

The Spacers do not want to leave anything in the field that can be traced back to them. Hence, they rarely use solid projectiles or melee weapons. Most of their equipment helps them to observe or sabotage a target without being seen.

_Phishing ball:_

A spherical device resembling a webcam ( complete with stand/clamp to attach it to a surface ), except with lots of "eyes"_. _Can be attached to an inconspicuous place and used to secretly monitor the situation in its vicinity. Installed with sensors for picking up various information, like telecommunications, Warp-signals, IR, sounds etc. Can reposition itself by extending and retracting Warped-flesh cables from its base. Can also be remotely reconfigured into two additional, reversible modes:

Jamming mode: generates a large invisible field which disrupts certain modes of communication within its area of effect. Includes a "Null" function which disrupts the enemy's Warp-related abiliies.

Intrusion mode: Establishes a Quantum Link with a certain target, thus serving as a relay to extend the range of the Remote Hack ability.

_Malware Droid:_

Similar to a Phishing ball, but drifts in the air instead of attaching itself onto any surface. In its normal mode, it establishes a quantum link with a target computer system and silently implants a virus into its OS. The virus then gradually spreads to all associated computer system and machinery, severely hampering their functions. Also armed with simple Maser weaponry. Can be remotely reconfigured to a reversible Logic Bomb mode:

_Logic Bomb:_

Generates a very large invisible field which disrupts all complex electronic systems ( including living nervous systems ) within its area of effect, scrambling their functions. In effect, sentient living things caught within the field without the proper shielding go temporarily insane, and machinery suffer shocking malfunctions with sometimes lethal consequences for their operators. If the Logic Bomb is discovered and comes under attack, it may self-destruct, releasing a Psychic Shockwave.

_Warped Weed:_

Resembles a rolled-up woodlouse when inactive. When thrown amidst the enemy, it uncurls and sends out tendrils of Warped Flesh which rapidly grows over and into its surroundings, like a black biomechanoid fungus which invades and takes over both machinery and living creatures. Seeks out and feeds on psychic energy to fuel itself. Naturally not very effective against Necrons ( except perhaps temporarily trapping them in thick undergrowth. )

_Bio- Armour:_

A versatile environmental suit made of Warped Flesh. In its inactive state, it resembles a rolled-up giant isopod, or a curled up sand dollar. When activated ( by a psychic command ), it uncurls and releases tendrils of Warped Flesh which wrap themselves completely around the user, forming a biomechanoid armour molded around the user's body shape, with a clear oval dome-like visor. Quickly seals up and heals any wounds, protects against diseases and poisons, and increases the wearer's strength and endurance, while drawing psychic energy from the user to power itself. If someone wears this armour without the Spacers' permission, he or she gets digested alive by the Bb Armour ( as happens with Warped Weed ).

( Yes, another manga/anime reference. Guyver is an awesome series. I highly recommend it :)

_Gigantic Bio- Warsuit:_

Similar to the Bb Armour, except that it expands into a walker, with the user actually piloting the suit rather than wearing it. Armed with heavy weapons ( mainly a Mas-cannon. ). Deployed when hiding is not an option for the Spacer.

_Brain vat:_

A clear cylinder used to hold a disembodied consciousness. Any conscious entity can have its mind captured and placed in the vat, even Daemons ( must first defeat it ). Usually used by the Psyren to hold souls for their experiments, but also carried by Spacer units just in case.

_Quantum Link Headset:_

Similar to a black fern frond curled around the top of the user's head. Allows the user to remotely operate Spacer technology through a Quantum Link. If the user is a psyker, the Headset also allows her to use the Quantum-related psychic abilities ( e.g Remote Hack ). Someone using the Headset without permission from a Spacer will either have his/her mind controlled by a nearby Spacer, or have his/her head chewed off by the Headset.

_Third eye:_

Implanted within the forehead of an individual with usually highly developed psychic powers, giving the impression of an additional vertical black slit-like eye ( which actually moves and refocuses as the user concentrates on certain psychic abilities ). Allows the user to make sense of all the extra signals she is receiving ( e.g prevents a Navigator from being overwhelmed by the flood of information it receives through its clairvoyance. ) Also allows the user to see through illusions and protects her from malicious psychic intrusion.

_Metapleural glands:_

Tiny bionic organs implanted into the Spacer's body to protect it from diseases. Needs to be checked or replaced every now and then.

_Shroud beacon_:

Covers nearby allied units in the Shroud, hiding them from view. The Shroud itself can be extended or altered to blend in with the surroundings. Enemy units stepping into the Shroud will initially see only complete darkness, and then only the things that the user wants them to see. Resembles a portable lamp-post.

_Warp Cistern_:

Resembles a black barnacle, complete with jaw-like plates which part to reveal long waving fronds. Opens a small portal to the Warp, while keeping out Daemons, allowing the Spacers to use Warp-related abilities without fear of Daemonic possession. Usually attached to a wall or the back/front of a Bio-boost armour. To teleport, the fronds extend out and curl around to cover the user ( like a Vampire Squid turning its tentacle-net inside out ), temporally immersing the user's whole body in the Warp. Colossal versions of the Warp Cisterns form a vital component of the Space-Spheres' Warp drives.

_Maser-Weaponry_ ( _Mas-weapons_ ):

Weapons which fire beams of intense microwave at their targets. With enough energy, a Maser beam can reach an incredible range ( ship-mounted Mas-weapons can fire accurately from one Star-system to another ), and deal considerable damage ( boils water and living tissue, and fries electronics. ). Comes in various sizes and power levels: _mas-guns, mas-cannons, mas-lance_ etc. Most resemble a fluted, organic looking tube, like the shell of a deep-sea tube-worm, except that it is very straight. If required, a live "tube worm" actually emerges from within the tube, spreading its feathery tentacles and blasting the enemy with unfocused, spread-out microwave. Can also be used to broadcast false radio signals.

_Zero-Point field spikes:_

Similar in appearance to a Quantum Link headset, except this also has a row of spines sticking out from the stem of the "frond", and is usually worn on the arm rather than the head. Drastically amplifies the Casimir Effect, allowing the user to push, pull or levitate objects, like a crude version of telekinesis. Can focus all the energy of the Zero-Point field into a point in space ( e.g in the body of an enemy ), and then suddenly release it, either blowing up or imploding the target from the inside out. The flexibility of the field depends on the Psychic control of the user.( If the user is a droid, it can only fire the ZPfg in one direction and in one mode: either push, pull, or invisible bullet. ) Can also be used in close combat. Does not require a connection to the Warp.

_Multi-claw:_

Melee weapon worn over the user's hand, and resembles a cross between a five-branched sea-pen and a lizard's hand. The Multi-claw can change its shape slightly to absorb shock, allowing the user to smack the enemy with tremendous force, or block a heavy blow, while feeling negligible jarring effects herself. If the user has some psychic power ( i.e is not a droid, Necron, Blank, etc ), tendrils of Warped Flesh grow out of the claw, over the contact surface ( like Agent Smith's attack in Matrix Revolutions :), and seeks out any faults or crevices. Thus, the multi-claw is also useful for various sneaky tricks like picking locks or dismantling the enemy's armour ;)

**SOME UNITS:**

Due to their low and homogeneous population, the troop composition of Spacer forces is very different from that of other species. Most of the time the Spacers' enemies only see droids and Shadow Creatures facing them on the field.

**HQ**

_Psyren_: ( "When I twitch my left feeler, you will fall asleep, now ... " )

In the field, these giant ethereal squid-like creatures often stay invisible, manipulating both sides of a battle with their near "god-like" psychic prowess ( IMO making "a dozen Grey Knights dance like puppets" is something not even the current Emperor can do :P ). They possess almost all the abilities that the Spacers have, and can commandeer any Spacer technology ( whether the original operator is willing or not ). Aside from that a Psyren can possess any living unit and Warp its body for its own purposes.

_Normal Spacer: _( "The blue pill ? or the red pill ? hmm ..." )

Occasionally a Spacer has to leave her usual shelter ( e.g when operating far away from a Space-sphere ). Even so, she stays hidden within a Shroud beacon, cave, or forest, telepathically directing the units she brought with her ( and sometimes the local fauna and population ) to do her work for her. Wears a Bio- Armour just in case.

_Ghost in C-Shell: _( "You are Deleted !" )_:_

Similar to a Normal Spacer, except with diminished psychic powers but greater strength and speed. May harbour a Shadow Creature in her body. The Creature may then manifest part of itself using the Warped Flesh, giving the GiC-S some of its abilities.

_Navigator: _( "I calculate a 70% chance that your primary weapon will blow up ... )

When a Navigator is not busy steering a World-ship, she may also appear to guide an off-ship operation. Similar function to a Farseer, but lacks the close-combat skills of her Eldar counterpart. To make up for that, the Navigator's powers have a far greater range and area of effect. ( e.g the whole Spacer army experiences "bullet-time" ;)

**Some Shadow Creatures:**

These creatures usually only exist in the Inner Nightmare, or near a Shroud beacon, Shadow Matrix or Shadow Portal. However, they can be given bodies of Warped-Flesh ( usually by possessing a C-Shell ), or transported using Brain Vats.

_Viperfish: _( (om nom nom ...) )

The most common Shadow Creature. Appears similar to its real-world name-sake. Swims through the Shroud as if through water. Its sharp teeth can dent steel, and cause a persistent, unbearable pain when biting through flesh. A swarm of Viperfish can rip a larger unit apart in a matter of seconds.

_Dhule Worm: _( (*thunderous wail* ))

Giant worm-like creature similar to the Dune Worm in Dune, but unlike the Dune Worm it has a rugose, black exterior with bioluminescent spots, and tentacles near its mouth. The tunnels it burrows through pass through the Inner Nightmare, hence all Dhule tunnels are connected. The Spacers rear Dhule Worms on their World-ships, using the resulting Dhule tunnels as a convenient network of extra-dimensional passageways between the Space-spheres. Dhule Worms themselves guard the tunnels from intruders, gulping down any unwelcome visitors. They may also emerge from a tunnel entrance to attack a nearby enemy, crushing the latter in its enormous jaws ( Google for annelid jaws ;).

_Ghust: _( *beckoning smile* )

Initially appears identical to a Spacer. The faint glowing spot on its forehead emits a dazzling light which combined with the "sweet-looking" face, draws unwary victims towards itself. Then, when the victim is close enough, the baby-face disappears, replaced by the horrifying head of a deep-sea anglerfish ( complete with lamp-like dorsal fin ). The Ghust then bites off the head of its victim, Soul-Draining the victim in the process. The Ghust can then use the deceased's memories to create even more nightmarish Shadow Creatures, or pass on the information to a nearby Spacer.

_Assimilator droid: _( "What's mine is mine ! What's yours is also mine !" )

Appearances vary. Initially resembles an amorphous blob of Warped-Flesh, it seeks out the remains of destroyed vehicles, walkers, heavy armour etc, then assembles them into a new body for itself. Eventually it becomes strong enough to tear the parts ( e.g autocannons, servo-arms, teleporters ) off functioning enemy war-machines and add them to itself. Weakens and gradually falls apart if it strays too far from the Shroud.

**Some Droids:**

When a Spacer controlled unit is defeated, it is eventually retrieved with the Phase Shift abiity, leaving nothing for the enemy to capture and examine, except maybe for a _live_ Logic Bomb, rigged to activate after the main Spacer army has left.

_Tactical battle-droid:_

Resembles a mechanical version of the Spacer ( but with a far smaller head, greater strength, and obviously an immunity to pain :). Primary weapon is a mas-gun, but the battle-droid can pick up and use weapons from other factions ( e.g lasgun ), as well as the associated attires ( IG uniform ). The latter is done very often, to mislead the enemy into thinking that they are under attack from someone other than the Spacers.

_Squidbiot: _

Resembles a mechanical version of the Psyren, complete with the intimidating size, and the ability to hover. Unlike the Psyren's own flimsy tentacles, the Squidbiot's arms are actually very very strong, and end in a variety of tools ( welding, clamping, drilling etc ). Inbuilt modified Shroud beacon allows the Squid to cast a temporary Shroud over an area ( like a squid spewing ink ). A group of Squidbiots can drift in together with a sizable force, under cover of the Shroud, and take an enemy facility or ship apart. On the other hand, Squidbiots are also used by the Spacers for their own construction works.

_Ironman:_

Resembles a suit of living armour, like a Chaos Terminator, minus the hunchback and oversized shoulder pauldrons ( Ironmen can turn their heads to look behind them, and swing their arms up. ). An Ironman is also taller and leaner, covered in Warped Flesh, and has twin plasma jets installed on its back, allowing it to fly for short periods of time. Extremely strong, tough, fast and intelligent and carries out its mission with calculated precision. Carries heavy weaponry. Like the battle droid, it can pick up and use weapons made by other factions. ( e.g heavy bolter )

_Trojan Horse:_

A rather peculiar droid, of various designs, with an inbuilt Shroud beacon that disguises itself as an artifact, statue, civilian vehicle, or simply makes it invisible, allowing it to sneak into an enemy facility. ( Sometimes, it is carried inside by curious scientists or collectors … ) Once inside, it waits till no one is watching, then releases Phishing balls or Malware Droids into the facility. Armed with a Mas-cannon.

…

That's all for now. In the future, I'll extend the sections or add new factions if I have time, but no promises :P

Have a nice day/night !

-Star


End file.
